memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Iris West
For her Earth Two counterpart, see Iris West (Earth Two). :For her Earth Fifty Three counterpart, see Iris West (Earth Fifty Three). Iris Ann West-Allen (née West; born June 24, 2360) is a female Human, is the co-leader of Team Flash, a former journalist of the Central City Picture News, a former waitress at CC Jitters, a psychology graduate student, and the owner/editor of The Central City Citizen. Iris is also the daughter of Joe West and the late Francine West, the older sister of Wally West older paternal half-sister of Jenna West] the fiancée of the late Eddie Thawne, the wife of Barry Allen, and the mother of her future daughter, Nora West-Allen. In the Flashpoint timeline, Iris and Joe seemed to have some tension since Iris didn't know about Francine being alive. She also knew that Wally was the Flash and they formed a brother-sister crime fighting duo. After Flashpoint was removed from existence when Barry let Eobard Thawne kill Nora Allen in an attempt to restore the original timeline, Iris was estranged from her father Joe only to reconnect after hearing of Barry's time traveling. The life of Iris was later threatened by a powerful villain named Savitar, which they could foresee due to Barry accidentally traveling into the future trying to trap the villain, which was a future time remnant of Barry. Iris survived thanks to the sacrifice of H.R Wells, and in the final battle, she killed Savitar, erasing him from existence. After Barry's disappearance into the Speed Force, she took over Team Flash and coordinated the superhero activities of Vibe and Kid Flash. After Barry's return, she continued her position as team leader until she decided to retire and be a reporter again, serving as mission control, giving herself the code name "Eye in the Sky". During an encounter with the meta-human Matthew Kim, Iris briefly gained her husband's speed and took over for him as The Flash before tracking down Kim and having him return the powers to Barry. Personality Charming and beautiful, Iris wants nothing more than to help and care for those around her. She's highly intuitive and has an innate curiosity, being amazed and intrigued by the fantastical events that are happening in Central City, particularly the Flash. After becoming a reporter under Mason Bridge, she becomes even more so in investigating the mysterious circumstances surrounding Harrison Wells and S.T.A.R. Labs. Iris can be quite stubborn and holds true to her morals, despite what others may want of her. Iris is also a bit of a risk taker and more often doesn't hesitate to take action when need be; as seen when she helps take down Tony Woodward and William Tockman. Her ability to gather and analyze evidence and come to accurate conclusions is also noteworthy. When Iris finally figures out that Barry is the Flash - and finds out Barry, Joe and Eddie - people she's explicitly trusted all kept it from her, she feels immensely betrayed and disappointed. However, soon after she came to overcome her feelings of betrayal and proved her worth to the team and reconciled with her father since he pushed for her to be kept in the dark after Grodd's attack. Iris has shown to care about Barry a great deal since they were kids, having thought of him as a brother figure, unaware Barry has actually been in love with her since childhood. As such she can be seen as a little oblivious in regards to Barry's feelings for her until he confessed he loves her. Despite being in a committed relationship with Eddie, Iris showed slight jealousy when Barry started going out with Linda Park. This suggests, and later confirmed, that she is unaware of her own romantic feelings for Barry. Eventually in the wake of Mark Mardon's impending tsunami threat Iris, fear about they were about to die, finally realized her romantic feelings and she and Barry shared their first kiss. However, since Barry inadvertently erased those events she remains unaware of these feelings deep down. After discovering that Barry is the Flash (though technically for the second time) Iris begins to realize her romantic feelings for the latter. She is a very forgiving individual, when she learned that her mother was alive and her father lied to about her being dead, she forgave Joe, Iris even her mother, Francine never being there for her entire life, especially when she learned of the reason why she was in them to be in her life; that Francine was a drug addict and trying to turn her life around, Iris was generally devastated to to learn that her mother was dying of MacGregor's Syndrome. After Barry reluctantly allowed Eobard Thawne to kill his mother, Nora Allen, in order to undo the damage caused when he created Flashpoint, Iris still has a close relationship with Barry, Wally and the other members of Team Flash. But she is not on speaking terms with her father, Joe, because he had lied to her about her mother being dead. However, she later reconciles with him, after learning the truth about Barry's time traveling actions. Upon Barry's arrest for "murdering" Clifford DeVoe, Iris was desperate to save him. Despite her husband's objections, she almost impulsively/recklessly reveals to the court that Barry is the Flash, only for him to talk her out of doing it. Fiercely protective of her husband, Iris even confronts Marlize DeVoe and tells her to drop the grieving widow act which Marlize does and rubs the fact that Barry's on trial for Clifford's murder in her face, which Iris does not appreciate and vows revenge on the couple that are ruining her, Barry and their family's lives. Powers and abilities Former powers *'Speed Force connection/Meta-human physiology:' After Matthew Kim unintentionally stole Barry's powers, he subsequently transferred them to Iris. Doing this, Iris obtain all of Barry's essence of a speedster. Despite having them for only a short period, Iris quickly adjusted the usage of them, affectively working as a vigilante, in certain capacities showing even more ingenuity than Barry. Later, once Matthew transferred Barry's powers back to him, returning Iris to normal.. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Iris' transferred powers let her heal in a fraction of the time a normal person would. After breaking her leg and suffering severe smoke inhalations, she made a full recover hours later. **'Electrokinesis:' Iris' Speed Force energy uniquely generates purple electricity. **'Superhuman agility:' Iris is able to maneuver through enclosed areas with great coordination and dexterity. This enabled her to repeatedly traverse a tall building's staircase to save 14 people from a fire, one after another. **'Superhuman speed:' Iris can move at such vast speeds; even Barry was amazed at how fast she could move despite being new to her powers. With her speed, she can easily traverse Central City or change outfits in an instant. Her speed also enables her to run above an ocean.. ***'Aerokinesis:' Iris can use her speed to generate air flows on various levels. While struggling to properly smother a fire, she proved able to use this build-up to gather and direct enough water into a tidal wave capable to disperse a giant fire cyclone of over 6000 degrees Fahrenheit. **'Superhuman stamina:' Iris is able to run tremendous distances with no signs of fatigue. Abilities *'Adept markswoman:' Iris is somewhat skilled in firearms, having been taught by Joe in case of emergency. To which, she was able to shoot off Linda Park's Earth Two doppelgänger mask. She has also shot and killed Savitar to protect Barry. *'Keen intellect/Expert investigator/Skilled tactician/Leader:' Iris is very intelligent and an excellent investigator, as she follows every lead and rumor to discover the truth behind any story; as she eventually discovered that the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion was what gave the Flash his powers in the first place. Iris's background as a psychology student has sharpened her natural wits and intuition which she presumably inherited from her police officer father and grandfather, and gave her a methodical approach to studying and investigating the various meta-human cases around the city, starting off with the Flash. Iris's skills made her a prime candidate for the police academy, which she only backed out of due to Joe's disapproval and passive-aggressive form of emotional blackmail. Iris is also capable tactician and leader; after Barry reluctantly went into the Speed Force, she took over the leadership role of Team Flash, however, she is not as effective as a tactician and leader as her husband, for the last 6 months, most of the criminal meta-humans they have gotten into a confrontation with, have managed to escape. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' Since early childhood, Joe, planning for his daughter's safety, taught her extensively how to defend herself. During sparring matches against Barry as children, Iris was never once hit by her friend; however, it should be noted that Barry was not actually trying to hurt her. As an adult, Iris was able to knock out the much larger Tony Woodward (when not in his metal form) with a single punch. She also showed considerable reflexes, able to dodge a sucker-punch from the possessed-Wally before knocking him out herself. However, Iris' unarmed fighting skills are ultimately inferior to Barry's current abilities. Category:Humans Category:Team Flash members Category:West family Category:Iris West Category:Speedsters Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgängers